whodunnit_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Whodunnit: Murders of a Capital Killer, Episode 4: Eternals Die
Start The guests are guided out of their rooms at the crack of dawn and allowed breakfast and a change of clothes, and are then taken on a bus traveling to Arlington Cemetery. After wandering around for a while, the guests hear a loud blast. Scared, the guests begin searching for someone, but can only find other competitors. Soon after, an unbearably loud explosion echoes, sending smoke into the sky. A few minutes later, maids and porters arrive and take the guests towards the scene of the crime. They find the source, The Eternal Flame and Kennedy grave. The scene is barely even recognizable anymore, with flame twirling across and towards the guests. Just then, Giles comes forth with a set of fire extinguishers, which he and the porters and maids spray across the scene. In the center, barely distinguishable, is the body of Harry. The eternal flame is missing, as is its container. The Crime Scene Thalia, Griffin, Carly, Gigi and Emmanuel visit the scene of the Eternal Flame, where the ground is covered with black ash. In the center, the missing container seems to be hooked to an odd rig. Nearby, a mobile switch and container of kerosene and gasoline are found. The switch forces the panel of concrete underneath where the Eternal Flame was. Where Harry was lying, blood is poured in a human shape. Blood also lines the path upwards. Victim's Last Known Whereabouts Echo, Malea and Tori visit a random grave section just a kilometer or so away from the Eternal Flame. A grave lies right near a rope marking it off from the path. A note lies on the floor saying, "Dear Harry. I instruct you to follow these directions over into this area. Here you will find the grave of a World War 2 soldier, your grandfather." Enclosed they find a map to the grave, with a name scribbled on it that matches the one on the real grave. Leaning over to check the grave, Emmanuel notices a splatter of blood over the top of the grave, which misses a large chunk of rock, which seems loose. He shows it to Malea and Tori, but skips the detail about the loose stone. When they are gone, he tanks away the stone, revealing a hidden compartment. Inside is a pile of blood, with a red, flashing sensor. A smoking cigar lies on top. Rising it up, Emmanuel feels a metal container within. Clicks echo when smoke trails above the still exposed sensor. He hides it quickly in the compartment. A pool of blood lies right beneath the imprint of footprints. Over in a nearby tree, a deep hole burrows, and a tiny piece of metal can be felt in the back. Morgue Troy, Ethan and Dylan visit the body in its location in the Custis Lee Museum and Home. The body has broken shards of glass sticking out of the back. Also on the back is a small hole in the head. Ash dust remains in the mouth, along with the edge of a cigar. Bad burns appear mostly on the back. Riddle The guests are guided into the White House, where a live furnace is running. A valuable painting dangles above, which is recognized as da Vinci's "Virgin of the Rocks". Giles smears his hand in a special polymer, which he shoves into the fire, grabbing a flaming log and beating it against the painting. All the fires are put out, just in time to reveal a set of 11 scrolls. Each guest grabs one and reads the riddle. It says: "This time 13's not in the play, For that, just go back two days, Or you may try to find mirrors in action, To see why they move to one side in an odd reaction." Only Emmanuel and Echo are smart enough to solve the puzzle. Remembering a theory about da Vinci's "Last Supper" having parallel mirrors to make everyone sit on one side of the table for the sake of the view. They begin looking for tha